


Riley's Journal

by Monster_hunter82



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: After the Movie, Frozen 3 AU, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster_hunter82/pseuds/Monster_hunter82
Summary: What would happen if Anna and Kristoff had twins, but one of them had Elsa's powers?Join Riley on her discovery of who she is while finding out, is Elsa still using her powers for good?
Kudos: 1





	Riley's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> please be nice I finished this at 3am this morning.
> 
> Disclaimer I own absolutely nothing but my own plot and my characters.

Ever since I can remember Askel’s been the ‘special one’ and by that, I mean he has powers, more specifically, Aunt Elsa’s powers. I realize now you probably don’t know who I am, my name is Riley I am the daughter of Anna and Kristof, you know the king and queen of Arendelle, but no big deal. I have a twin brother, Askel, we are 16, and polar opposites. For one, need I remind you already, he has powers and I don’t, he also likes to read, and stay inside, where I could run and jump around outside for hours and hours. And don’t get me started on how smart he is, he’s a senior already! So not fair. Apart from personalities we look nothing alike. Askel has hair so blonde its almost white, and eyes bluer than the sea, he’s tall, pale, and skinny and has like the most perfect facial features. I, on the other hand, have hair as red as blood, and eyes as dark as night, I am tanner and shorter., and have almost all of my dad's facial features, ugh. When we were little it was ok, I thought he was so cool, but then we started to get older and I got pushed to the back. On top of that every summer he got to go to the enchanted forest with Aunt Elsa to learn how to control his powers. It started when we were 6, that summer he didn’t stay as long as they wanted him to, I guess he got homesick. He came back different though, I just couldn’t put my finger on it. The years went by and we started to grow apart. 

By the time we were 11 I almost never saw him anymore. He was always inside or hanging out with his best friend, Luca. Luca was nice but Askel never wanted me around anymore. It wasn’t that I didn’t have my own friends, it was just I wanted to be his friend. Dad tried his best to do stuff with me, but I guess being King is hard. He was always being called away to help someone else. there was a time when I considered running away but where would I go? That’s what really sucks about being a princess, every other kingdom knows who you are. Maybe I could go with Askel to the enchanted forest one summer, maybe I would get my adventure. 

On our 13th birthday he got gifts from kingdoms far and wide. Some gave gifts to both of us, while others only acknowledged him. Maybe my running away plan would've worked better than I thought, anyway, that’s when I fully realized that something was going on with him. Normally he wouldn’t have stood for that and would've made it fair. I guess that’s when he stopped caring. It went downhill after that, he was always being taken to meetings, he even got to go by himself to a few. Even then he was still getting ahead in school. Not to mention he was a total teacher's pet, which kinda damaged my street cred. I've always been the more popular twin in school, I had a lot of friends and got to go out more than him. But Mom always made me invite Askel, who never said yes unless Luca was going, which kinda sucked because they were both fun suckers. By a fun sucker I mean they wouldn't let me drink, and they wouldn’t let me lie about my age to get into this really awesome night club. 

Sorry I'm rambling, this story really begins at the beginning of this summer, when I asked to go to the enchanted forest with Askel. They let me go this time, but I was told not to disturb my Aunt and Brother, they would leave early in the morning and come home late at night every day. I asked one of the other residents where they went, and they just shrugged and walked away. I was getting curious but I told myself to stay put like you were told. But me being me after a month and a half of this I followed them. What I saw was not what I was expecting, Askel was using his powers to freeze the river that we get our water from, Elsa was talking to him but I couldn’t hear her so I tried to get closer. I almost made it when I stepped on a twig (I know how cliché). Elsa snapped her head at lightning speed, but I don’t think they saw me. I ran away as fast as I could, when I got back to camp I was sweaty and out of breath, my only friend there came up and asked if I was ok, I told him I was just going for a run, I don’t think he believed me but he nodded and walked away. That night I fell asleep thinking about what Elsa and Askel could be doing all day, eventually I fell asleep with every intent to follow them tomorrow, but when tomorrow came I was told I had to go back to the castle, something about my parents needing me for a meeting. I knew they were lying but I went home anyway. When I got home my parents were there asking why I was back early, I told them that I was told they needed me here, they looked at each other and said that they didn’t but I should stay now that I'm here. Now I’m really curious. 

I’ve been home for a week now, and let me tell you it's not fun missing half the summer with your friends. I felt almost out of place in my group, like they didn’t need me anymore, it was weird I used to be the “leader” the one everyone could count on to keep the peace, or come to with their problems. Now there's a new kid, her name is Ainsley, she is a transfer student from Corona (you know Tangled) and she is the perfect picture of a girl. Long beautiful hair, perfect skin, and, from the looks of it, rich. I mean I guess I'm rich to, but Mother and Father always told me to work for my own money. She basically took over in my absence, and took my spot in the group. So now, not only did my summer in the enchanted forest get cut short, I also feel unwanted and awkward around people who used to be my best friends. I spent the rest of the summer sulking in the castle. 

I waited for Askel to come home, I wanted to ask him about what I saw, but I got some bad news. Because he graduated, he is staying in the forest for a while. I was devastated, I tried to think of a way to get him home, but no luck, for the first time in forever, I was truly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think! As always constructive criticism is 100% welcomed


End file.
